


A Pretty Face In Uniform

by kyluxicle (LadyCamillus), oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Dominant Hux, Hand Jobs, Hux Has No Chill, Kissing, Kylo Ren in uniform, M/M, Military Uniforms, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Uniform Kink, seductive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/kyluxicle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: “If you gave in to that desire,” Ren said, his voice a fraction deeper than it had been a moment ago, “it's not unreasonable that two co-commanders might discuss the day's proceedings over a drink once this ends, and the pretty face in question has a knack for making people forget things they shouldn't know.”Hux looked back at Ren to be met with those intense amber eyes, only now they were almost eclipsed by black. “If the need was more pressing, the guest quarters are quite empty at this moment.”





	

In the wake of Starkiller’s failure there was a loss of more than just the weapon, personnel, and pride. There was also a steady loss of confidence in those within the galaxy that had supported the First Order and their ideals. While rebuilding their physical losses would take considerable time and effort, it was something that was a guaranteed inevitable. The support that they needed for a successful takeover of the New Republic, however, was not so secure.

 

To combat this form of loss the First Order’s most recognizable figureheads were participating in a tour to all previously confirmed planetary supporters. The current planet was one of their more opulent backers, and it was critical that they make a strong and inspiring impression. The speech that General Hux had offered to the assembled guests had done it’s job and then some. Thunderous applause filled the room, and yet the general did not feel the satisfaction that he should’ve. His speech had included subtle barbs and reminders that were aimed at the Finalizer’s resident knight, but Ren was nowhere to be seen within the crowd. He’d scanned for the black mask and billowing robes, only to be met with the rapt attention of his intended audience.

 

Ren had been a nuisance on this trip so far to say the least. He worked with intimidation and fear as his tactics to retain supporters where Hux used intelligence and the evidence of their other successes to assure people that the First Order would reign victorious over the Republic. Hux had intended this speech to remind him of the benefits of integrity and dedication over brute force and dramatic facades, and Ren’s absence was just another reason that he was deserving of Hux’s scorn.

 

With the main speaking event over, there began period of mingling with drinks and hors d’oeuvres where the present officers were encouraged to have personal conversations with the residents to strengthen the assurance that the Order would pay attention to its citizens’ needs once they held power.

 

Hux was dutifully listening to one of the planet’s senators discuss the woes of using droids for mining rather than importing certain alien species as they had done before the Republic instated stricter labor regulations. He was only half listening to the conversation though as he personally agreed with this particular regulation. Not because he cared about the imported species, but because droids meant less costs in terms of food and shelter. His gaze drifted around the room to see different clusters of officers and locals when his eyes caught on a familiar scar and he almost did a double take.

 

It was Ren, but as Hux had never seen him before. Rather than his standard mask and robes, he wore a First Order uniform—an immaculate uniform at that. Perfectly tailored to his considerable bulk and height, it showed off broad shoulders and tapered into his more narrow waist. The jodhpurs hid his thighs but the knee-high, black leather boots left no doubts about well toned calves.

 

Perhaps the most striking detail of all was his face. Hux had seen him without his mask multiple times since the destruction of Starkiller, but he had never seen his unruly hair pulled back into a perfectly neat bun at the nape of his neck.

 

The overall effect made him look… Well, he looked good, if Hux were honest with himself.

 

At that moment Ren looked over from his conversation, and his eyes locked onto the general’s. Hux felt his breath catch in his throat, and then Ren smirked before turning back to his conversation.

 

Hux quickly regained his composure and excused himself.  He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Ren when he got within earshot, but his late arrival would not go unremarked upon.

 

“Well, it seems you’ve decided to grace us with our presence.  No doubt your position keeps you extremely busy, I…”

 

The words died on his throat when Ren turned around.  The careful arrangement of his hair did wonders for his countenance.  For a moment he had the absurd idea that the knight must not realize how stunning he was in the flesh.  He smothered the thought, painfully aware that the force gave Ren certain abilities he’d rather not be the recipient of.

 

“...I should hope your duty to the Supreme Leader provides the explanation for your delay.”

 

Ren raised one dark brow at him, a hint of a smirk still playing at his lips before turning back to the people that he had been talking to.

 

“Princess Bvuma, Lord Eilivi. If you’ll excuse me, it seems I have a matter to attend to with my co-commander.” They excused his presence, Ren taking the hand of the princess and kissing the back of it. She couldn’t have been more than twenty years old and giggled as his lips brushed her skin before he stepped away. Hux pursed his lips.

 

They walked just far enough to be out of earshot of the pair before stopping.

 

“Did you not see me in the crowd?” Ren asked with a put-upon naivety. “You were scanning it diligently enough, I would’ve thought nothing escaped your notice.”

 

"I'll admit I was looking for an overgrown bat and not," he looked over Ren's uniform again and gestured vaguely at it, "this.  I must say I am pleased you’ve finally decided to look the part, so to speak.  If you’re interested in attending any of the officers’ training courses I would be happy to oversee them personally.”  He meant it.  Having Ren solidly on his team and not some nebulous agent of Snoke would ease his mind considerably.  

 

“You may in fact find you feel more comfortable in the role.  The uniform is a helpful reminder of the structure we should all strive to attain in our daily life.”

 

He was regurgitating parts of his speech now, but he doubted Ren would notice or even care.

 

Ren’s eyes narrowed, though he still looked terribly smug with himself.

 

“No,” he said with an air of amusement. “I have no interest in becoming one of your soldiers. Your uniforms are quite restrictive. Far more suited to simple presentation rather than any practical purpose. This particular crowd, however, responds well to that sort of flaunting. We’ll win their support quicker by showing the back of our neck than by showing the true power we hold.”

 

“Ren, has it ever occurred to you that the uniform is designed precisely with victory in mind?  We are not common ground troops.  You may be content to take your enemies on in direct combat but war is not about the brutal skirmishes between individuals.  Our strength is in being perfectly positioned pieces in a functioning machine.  You can overwhelm a target with enough stormtroopers but the real battle takes place among the ships of the fleet.  This “display” is as much for our morale as for theirs.  I thought you of all people would understand that, being rather devoted to your own display of power.”

 

If Ren thought that his mask and robe were anything but affectations of power he’d sorely deluded himself.  They might intimidate the resistance but it would take more to inspire fear in his officers than a shadow skulking around corridors.  Without the force he’d be a laughingstock and Hux felt it his duty to hint at it whenever the chance arose.

 

Ren, to Hux’s chagrin, laughed. It was a mocking one, but Hux couldn’t help but think that this was perhaps the first time that he’d seen the man laugh. The few times that he’d seen Ren without his mask were usually times of distress for the knight.

 

“General, these people are sheep. I’ve no interest in going out of my way to imitate them unless necessary. Certain flocks respond to a gentle hand while others need a firm reminder of the dangers that await them should they stray. This particular flock likes to think of themselves as better than others, and wouldn’t respond well to being shown that they are not. If we didn’t need their numbers and support, I wouldn’t be dressed like this. But we do, so here I am.”

 

Despite the obvious logic in Ren’s words Hux couldn’t help but bristle at the idea of the knight parading around in the uniform for show if he didn’t intend to honor it.  

 

“That’s all well and good,” Hux sneered, “but don’t forget that you are now representing the Order in a way that reflects personally on myself and my officers.  I expect you to carry yourself with dignity.  If you think you’re going to get away with any outbursts of the type I’ve witnessed in the past you are sorely mistaken.  These people don’t know you like I do and that’s to our benefit.  Maybe you’re content to be just a pretty face in a well-tailored uniform but–”

 

He stopped, replayed his words, realized what he’d said and that there was no coming back from it.  With a curt nod he spun around, intending to walk away from Kylo Ren as quickly as he could in search of anyone to strike up a conversation with.

 

Ren’s laughed sounded behind him again, and then a hand on his arm prevented his escape as he was turned back around to face Ren.

 

“You think I have a pretty face, General? Is that what this is about?”

 

The smile on Ren’s face was full of arrogance, but it made his dark eyes crinkle with mirth and his face light up in a manner that Hux was unused to seeing on the otherwise morose knight.

 

The bastard.

 

“It’s an expression, Ren.  Don’t make a fool of yourself.”

 

He met those eyes with a careful hint of malice, fighting the urge to deck the knight for his presumption.  If only Hux had kept his composure he could have come up with a quick rebuttal.  Now he’d let slip something appallingly personal and damn if Ren wouldn’t put him through the wringer for it.

 

“Have you forgotten who you’re talking to?”

 

“I am very aware of who I’m talking to, Hux. Have _you_ forgotten? I can feel your embarrassment. That slip was more than an expression.” Ren’s hand still gripped his arm and Hux really wished that he would let go so he could escape the hard gaze that Ren fixed him with. “It’s the uniform isn’t it?” Ren asked, sounding annoyingly pleased with himself. “You don’t want me to be one of your officers, you just want a ‘pretty face’ to look at on a regular basis.”

 

“You disgust me,” Hux snapped, meaning it.  He wished Ren had kept the kriffing helmet on for all the trouble it caused him.  Ren could never be even a modicum of what Hux desired of him.  He would wear the uniform for show but refuse to uphold its standard.  He would not acknowledge Hux’s supremacy in matters of war and grand scale strategy.  He would not behave himself and act like a civilized person but seemed thrilled at the chance to antagonize Hux at every possible moment.  Such wasted potential!  He could have been a brilliant leader.  Hux could use a confidant like the man he saw in Kylo Ren; the man he would never become.  “Get out of my way,” Hux practically spat at him.  

 

Ren’s grin widened, but he let go of Hux’s arm and stood back to let him pass. He huffed as he walked away, going to find someone else to talk to, very pointedly not thinking about the way Ren looked when he laughed.

 

Unfortunately, it seemed like Ren was always in his periphery after that, flitting from circle to circle, smiles and laughter following wherever he went. It was absurd to see the knight this way, acting reasonably and seeming to listen diligently when someone was speaking to him. He sympathized at all the right moments while echoing condemnations when they were voiced. Ren’s analogy of sheep came to the front of his mind, and it was hard to miss that Ren had them eating out of the palm of his hand.

 

So Ren was good at playing a role when he chose to.  It merely highlighted the fact that he could have been a more useful presence on the Finalizer long ago.  He watched with mild distaste as Ren exchanged a bit of conversation with Princess Bvuma and how he actually appeared to flirt with her.  How utterly unbecoming.  He couldn’t bear to see any more and left the extravagant dining hall through a side exit that lead into a small courtyard.  Here he could relax and have a smoke and push his thoughts away from the insufferable Kylo Ren.

 

His efforts were futile, though, as the unwanted object of his thoughts appeared through the same door Hux had exited not five minutes before.

 

It was unfair, really, how good Ren did look in that uniform. The sun of this planet cast a warm glow over the courtyard and it added an ethereal appearance to Ren’s features as he walked pointedly towards Hux. It made even the ragged appearance of his scar look soft and invited one to reach out and touch. Something he most certainly was not considering as Ren sat down on the bench next to him.

 

“You know, denial has a certain flavor to it,” Ren mused. “It undercuts the air of a room with a bittersweet taste that tends to linger until confronted.”

 

There was a long moment of silence before Hux said, “Don’t think I haven’t thought about it, Ren.”  He stabbed out the cigarette on the bench with a disregard uncharacteristic of him.  “You’ve got nothing to offer me.  It would be beneath my station.”

 

Silence settled again as Ren seemed to consider this.

 

“I disagree. I also don’t think you truly believe that. As a force-user, Master of the Knights of Ren, and Leader Snoke’s apprentice, I would argue that I have plenty to offer. You’re being obstinate for the sake of a misplaced pride. For all our… differences of opinions, we are equals within the Order. There are things that only you can offer to our cause, and things that only I can offer. Really, we balance each other quite well.”

 

Hux turned to look at Ren for the first time.

 

“How gullible do you think I am that you imagine I’d believe a word you say after that show back there?  You’re pathetic and your need to exploit any perceived weakness couldn’t be more transparent.  Did you come here dressed like that tonight in order to exploit mine?”

 

He burned with shame but he forced himself not to look away as he made the accusation.

 

“Is this what your training with the Supreme Leader has all come down to?  Manipulating your foes and allies alike for your personal gain?  How very like a force-user to see the rest of us as playthings.”

 

Ren was silent again, obviously thinking about his next move. It was disconcerting to see him actually consider his words before speaking in contrast to his usual habit of blurting out unfiltered thoughts.

 

“No,” he said, his brow furrowed as he looked at some distant object. “My training has been focused in control, yes, but of myself rather than others. I wore the uniform to exploit the people in there. I had no idea how you would react to it. Though I must say it was a desirable reaction.” He turned his head to look at Hux, his dark eyes holding a sincerity that Hux hadn’t anticipated. “I’m not trying to manipulate you when I say we balance each other.”

 

“You accused me of impropriety,” Hux said through gritted teeth, Ren’s words still ringing in his ears.   _You just want a ‘pretty face’ to look at on a regular basis._  How dare he throw it back at him.  He’d offered Kylo Ren something worth more than any mystic training he might undergo; a chance to be a real part of something.  He hadn’t really expected Ren to take him up on the offer but he certainly hadn’t expected his words to be twisted either.  “You must not think much of me if you think I offer personal attention to my crew in exchange for lewd favors.”

 

Ren snorted in response. “You have so much pride. Would you like me to apologize? ‘Dearest General, I am sorry for having accused you of impropriety.’ Hux, I am well aware that you do nothing of the sort. It would be beneath you, as you said. I'm merely inquiring after your tastes in what you enjoy, ah... _having_ beneath you.”

 

Hux drew in a breath and threw a sharp look at his co-commander.

 

“And you clearly lack any pride of your own as you persist in making a spectacle of yourself.”  He let his eyes roam over Ren’s form again, oddly mollified by the strange attempt at an apology.  Ren was either gearing up for some new game or being appallingly sincere.  Either way Hux had nothing to lose by calling his bluff.

 

“Suppose what I wanted _beneath_ me was here for the taking?  Let’s say I were to put aside my massive misgivings for a pretty face in uniform?  How would I ensure such an encounter would remain… discreet?”

 

He allowed himself another look—one that appreciation for Ren’s appearance couldn’t help but creep into—and then turned back to gaze out at the courtyard, hardly daring to expect an answer.

 

Ren froze and silence stretched between them. Just as Hux felt the beginnings of exasperation he received his answer.

 

“If you gave in to that desire,” Ren said, his voice a fraction deeper than it had been a moment ago, “it's not unreasonable that two co-commanders might discuss the day's proceedings over a drink once this ends, and the pretty face in question has a knack for making people forget things they shouldn't know.”

 

Hux looked back at Ren to be met with those intense amber eyes, only now they were almost eclipsed by black.

 

“If the need was more pressing, the guest quarters are quite empty at this moment.”

 

“Perhaps you should find a way to charm a bottle of wine from the servers and then you might meet me in the guest quarters,” Hux suggested as though he did this sort of thing every day.  His heart pounded as he considered the idea that Ren might actually be sincere.  With the prospect looking more and more certain he found his resolve.  “I’d be interested to see how well we ‘balance’ after-all.”

 

Ren's breathing had almost imperceptibly quickened and his gaze on Hux was intense. There was a beat where everything seemed to be on the edge of a blade prepared to fall towards sincerity or a bluff.

 

And then Ren smirked.

 

“I'll meet you in the guest quarters then. Third door to the left.”

 

He stood up without sparing Hux another glance and walked back to the side door and into the main hall.

 

Hux didn’t stop to think about it.  If he thought about it he would absolutely not go through with it and he couldn’t bear to deny himself.  He’d denied himself so much—sacrificed personal time and well-being to the construction of Starkiller base.  But he could have this, couldn’t he?  A quick trip to the refresher to prepare himself was all he needed.  The Hux who glanced back at him in the mirror was for a moment too boyishly eager and he schooled his face into a neutral expression.

 

“Really, don’t think about it,” he advised his mirror self and then he turned and headed for the guest quarters.

 

Arriving at the door Ren had mentioned he gave a cursory knock and waited for a moment before entering. No one was there yet and Hux let out a nervous breath, walking over to the window on the other side of the room that looked out across the city.

 

Several minutes passed and it was enough that thoughts began to slip past his guard. Was he really about to do this? He was in a bedroom waiting for Kylo Ren to appear through that door with the intention of–

 

The door clicked open and then shut, and Hux turned to see Ren holding a bottle of the red wine that was being served at the event as well as two glasses. He looked to Hux and his eyes made an obvious scan of his body before he set the glasses down on a desk and uncorked the wine bottle using the force. Hux would've rolled his eyes if they hadn't been busy doing their own scan of Ren's body now that he was free to look without judgement.

 

“I admit,” Ren said, “to being unaware before this point that you might feel anything other than contempt for me.” He walked towards Hux with the glasses of wine, handing one off to him. “Is it really just me in uniform that interests you or is it the deeper level of meaning that the uniform holds for you? You command every other person dressed this way, and what a thought that must be to have me under your command in the same fashion.”

 

He drank from his glass without taking his eyes off of Hux, and as Ren lowered the glass Hux's gaze fell to wine stained lips.

 

“If that's what you'd like I'm willing to give you a taste, General.”

 

Hux took a steady drink from his own glass before setting it down.

 

“I like being in command,” he said simply. “And I like when my partners take orders. Especially when they’re dressed for the part.”

 

He reached for Ren’s face, bold as he dared, and caught his chin in his hand so he could run a thumb along that sinfully red lower lip. “You are… _difficult._ It would be a feat to bring you to heel. But I like a challenge, too.”

 

In truth he was currently more curious about Ren’s end game here but he didn’t sense any immediate danger. The arousal coming off Ren was potent and unsubtle. The knight wanted him. That was enough for now.

 

“I don’t know what sort of coupling you’re used to but I prefer to take my time. You will call me _sir_ for the duration, is that understood?”

 

For all that Ren seemed eager to have this with Hux, there was a hesitation at referring to him that way. Hux tightened his fingers on his face, digging into pale skin.

 

“ _Is that understood?_ ” he repeated in a tone that brokered no arguments.

 

Ren let out a sharp breath. “Yes, sir.”

 

The words were thick and forced, but it was a start. Ren was the one who had offered this and Hux intended to take full advantage.

 

“If at any time you are uncomfortable with this arrangement we will cease. But until then you will work on your tone of voice, Subordinate.”

 

He waited for the pushback, the hint of resistance that would end the game, and when it didn’t come he leaned in triumphantly for a taste of Ren’s mouth. The kiss blossomed between them with intensity and for a moment Hux could not recall what his misgivings had been. Ren pushed forward and Hux stumbled, only to be caught in strong arms. He let his lips be ravaged for a moment before he pressed back with equal intensity. They pulled apart, Hux flushed and shaking.

 

“You’re getting ahead of yourself,” he chided Ren. “I’d prefer you on your knees.”

 

Ren smirked, apparently proud of himself for Hux's momentary falter.

 

“Yes, sir,” he said, his tone changing from forced to cocky. Leaving his hands on Hux's hips he sank down to his knees and looked up at Hux through his lashes.

 

Struck by the sudden vulnerability of Ren in this position, he reached down and idly slipped his fingers into his hair, rubbing against his scalp with a tenderness that seemed to surprise the knight.

 

“Have you done this before?  Given over to someone in this way?”

 

The smug look on Ren's face slipped and a light flush colored his cheeks.

 

“No. It's… typically the other way around.”

 

“Ah.”  That wasn’t really a surprise.  He supposed that being dominated by a force-user had some interesting benefits.  But so, he imagined, did mastering one.

 

“Then you have a word for me?  One that will end this in a moment if you so choose?”

 

Ren looked down, deliberating for a moment before his eyes met Hux's again. “Moraband.”

 

He’d heard that word before but he wasn’t sure where.  No matter.  “Moraband,” he repeated, nodding slowly. He unfastened his trousers just as deliberately, freeing the bulge of his erection to strain against his undershorts.

 

“Does it please you to see that I’m already hard?  How your acceptance moves me?  If so it would be remiss if you did not show your gratitude.”

 

He gazed down at Ren with dispassionate eyes.

 

“Let’s see if you can earn it.”

 

With his hands still on Hux's hips, Ren leaned in to press his nose against the bulge of his cock through thin cotton. He breathed in deeply and then parted his lips to exhale hot breath over him. There was no reservation as he began to mouth at him, his tongue dragging across the straining fabric and making it damp.

 

Hux barely suppressed a gasp at the sensation of the tip of Ren’s nose teasing him through the fabric.  He almost forgot himself and placed his hands on the knight’s shoulders but managed to keep straight.  In truth he’d expected Ren to dive right in, so to speak.  This slow build surprised and thrilled him.  Ren’s fingers dug into his hip and one hand moved to pull the fabric down to expose him.  His partner seemed to lack any hesitation when he moved to take Hux in his mouth and he could only imagine he’d played through this moment in his imagination before. _Or played it out with others, you don’t know,_ Hux corrected himself. But something about Ren’s focus and attention convinced him that this act in particular had been planned in some detail.

 

It was too good.  He would never last this way.  

 

“On your back, Soldier,” he barked, pushing a little at Ren’s shoulders, just enough to get him moving.

 

Ren didn't go down right away and gave Hux an incredulous look.

 

“You want me to lie on the floor?”

 

“What did I just say about my preferred method of address, Subordinate?” Hux hissed, getting a good grip on Ren’s hair and twisting it in his fingers.

 

Ren flinched and satisfaction filled Hux.

 

“You want me to lie on the floor, _sir_?” he said through gritted teeth.

 

“That’s an order.  Open that gorgeous mouth for me, you’ll soon have your fill.”

 

Hux let go of his hair and Ren huffed indignantly, but laid back all the same. It was heady to see Ren so far beneath him and Hux savored it, staying standing for just long enough to see Ren squirm.

 

Hux pulled off his boots and trousers without a hint of discomfort and pushed his shorts down to his thighs.  He sat on Ren’s chest without a word and lined his cock up with that delectable mouth while Ren’s eyes widened in surprise.  But the knight opened his mouth without complaint when Hux leaned in and shoved himself between lush lips.  As he settled in he pressed his hands to the floor and went down into a nearly prone position, pumping at Ren’s mouth as though he were fucking his hole.  

 

Ren glugged and sputtered as Hux hit the back of his throat, and every noise fueled him. Large hands came back up to his hips, keeping him from thrusting too deeply.

 

“Palms to the floor, Soldier,” Hux growled out.

 

Ren let out a frustrated moan and lowered his hands again, taking whatever Hux deigned to give him.  Hux eased up a little, not wanting to overwhelm, but kept pace, forcing Ren to take him in his entirety.

 

“Finally without a retort,” he grunted, relishing the little sounds Ren made.  He pulled out just long enough for Ren to speak and asked, “Is this _unbecoming_ of the master of the Knights of Ren?  Say the word and you can return to your little mind games at that simpering party with the taste of my cock in your mouth.”

 

Ren scowled up at him, but didn't say anything. No retort or snide remark, only heavy breaths as his throat was momentarily free of cock. He imagined he could feel Ren's struggle between pridefulness and the need to prove to Hux that he could stand whatever was thrown at him.

 

After a moment Ren huffed and reached around to grab his buttocks, pulling Hux back down into his mouth.  The sensation of being taken like this elicited a soft cry.  Hux fought to regain control and found he could only set the rhythm as Ren swallowed him again and again.  He came with a hoarse wail, allowing Ren to pull him down and vigorously take everything he offered.

 

After Ren swallowed he pushed at his hips and Hux sat back on Ren's chest. A string of mixed drool and come fell over his chin as Hux's softening cock left his mouth, and Hux gave a satisfied hum at the image he made with flushed cheeks and open panting mouth.

 

“Done so soon, General?” he said teasingly. The effect was undermined by his hoarse voice.

 

“Impudent,” he muttered, reaching down to wipe Ren’s face with his bare hand.  “Greedy.”

 

He stood and undressed fully as Ren carefully rose to his feet.  

 

“Take off your clothes,” he commanded.  “Everything.  And then put the jacket back on.  Lie on the bed.”

 

Ren did as he was told, taking the boots off first before stepping out of his pants and underwear. Hux's pulse quickened as he looked to Ren's cock and saw that he was more than well endowed. The jacket came off next so he could remove his undershirt before putting it back on.

 

When the shirt was off Hux paused him from continuing and stepped forward to inspect him. Not that he was surprised, but Ren was built. All of the training and fighting he did was reflected into his physical form through an impressive show of muscles and scars. He lifted his hand to touch the scar on his right shoulder down to his bicep, a continuation of the scar on his face that the scavenger girl had given him.

 

Barely holding back a sigh he stepped away again and let Ren continue. Once the jacket was refastened he went over to the bed and lay down, folding his hands over his chest as he waited for the next instruction.

 

“You will keep your hands to yourself, Subordinate,” Hux said idly as he crawled into bed behind him to spoon.  Being naked never made him feel vulnerable so long as there was a measure of control over his partner.  Ren was surely curious now.  He probably expected more rough treatment.  Instead Hux fondled his cock and stroked his sac, applying the gentlest pressure.  He let his other hand squeeze his buttocks from behind and had to close his eyes for a moment to savor the firm warmth.

 

“You’re more than just a pretty face– you’re perfect.” Hux whispered in his ear, continuing to lavish slow caresses on the knight.  “I want all of it.  I want to pleasure you for hours until you’re trembling beneath my hands.”  

 

A shiver went through Ren at his words and Hux grinned. Ren's cock was beginning to fill out in his hand, throbbing lightly under his touch.

 

“We don't have hours, sir,” he said, his voice low and thick as his arousal grew.

 

“Not now, perhaps.  But if you would like to continue this arrangement I could set aside the time for you to report to me.”

 

Ren let out a sharp breath and his hips canted forward in Hux's grip, seeking friction now that he was hard.

 

“Yes,” he breathed out.

 

Hux stilled his hand and squeezed making Ren groan.

 

“Yes what?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Ren said quickly.

 

Taking his hand off of Ren's cock, he brought it up to his mouth.

 

“Get it wet, Soldier.”

 

Ren shivered again and made a low noise in his throat before licking Hux's palm. He did it with the same dedication that he'd mouthed at his cock earlier and Hux felt a heat rekindle in his belly.

 

When it was slick with spit Hux reached for Ren's cock again, sliding it easily over the hard shaft.

 

“Show me how much you want this,” Hux whispered, bringing Ren off with all the experience he could muster.  It was a tentative thing with a new partner but there were a few tricks that never failed him.  He stroked the underside just beneath the head and closed his eyes, grinning when Ren moaned against the sensation.  As he grew more familiar with the organ he paid special attention to the back of the knight’s neck, each kiss and gentle bite eliciting a loud reaction.  

 

Ren shook against his chest and he rolled his hips, thrusting into Hux's fist. He was shameless with his sighs and whines, greedy for more without asking for it. Hux ran the flat of his tongue up his neck and ended with a bite just behind his ear. A hand shot back and gripped Hux's thigh hard as he jerked and cursed in reaction to the bite.

 

Hux immediately withdrew contact.

 

“What did I just say?” he hissed.  “Hands to yourself, Soldier.  Or I leave you like this.  Don’t think I won’t.”

 

With another curse, Ren removed his hand and clutched at the sheets instead.

 

“It won't happen again, sir,” he said, his voice breathy and low.

 

Hux rewarded him by gently rubbing the head against the flat of his palm and slipping back into a rhythm.  It was intoxicating how Ren trembled against him, his breath hitching as he stopped to tease before resuming his pattern.  Hux pressed the length of his cock between Ren’s cheeks, indulging himself.

 

“You’ll find that obedience has it’s own rewards,” Hux promised, nuzzling the back of Ren’s neck.  He tightened his grip for the finishing stretch, feeling Ren tense as the pressure built in his cock.  It wouldn’t be long now.

 

Only a few more strokes made Ren's breath stutter and hitch before he came with a loud cry, arching into Hux's chest and spilling over his fist onto the bed. Hux stroked him through it and murmured praise against the back of his neck until Ren relaxed against him.

 

“We could do so much more than this… if we had the time and the right _supplies_.”

 

Ren laughed and grabbed Hux's wrist, bringing come smeared fingers up to his mouth and licking them clean. Hux let out a sharp breath before he could stop it, torn between keeping the hands-off rule and letting this play out. Eager laps and a nimble tongue won out and warmth pooled in Hux's gut as Ren switch from licking to kissing the palm of his hand and then the pads of his fingers.

 

He'd never known Ren to be so unguarded and pliant in any situation. The novelty of it was enough to soften his opinion of the knight even without those gorgeous lips on his skin.

 

Ren released his hand and turned around to face Hux.

 

“And what exactly do you imagine happening with that time and those supplies?” he asked, his dark eyes practically glittering with mirth.

 

“I imagine enjoying the sight of you writhing on my cock.  I imagine a leisurely fuck with no obligations to stop us from taking advantage of a few free hours.  Your defiance has its charms—as would breaking you of it.”  he added with a hint of steel in his voice.  “But make no mistake, I would spend the time and effort.”

 

He ran his fingers through Ren’s hair and pinched the lobe of his ear.  So much more than a pretty face, this unruly knight— _but what a face._

 

Distracted by his own thoughts, he couldn't react in time when Ren caught his wrist again and pushed himself up. In a flash Hux was on his back with his other wrist caught as well and Ren kneeling over him.

 

He could feel his heart pounding too quickly in his chest as Ren pinned his wrists on either side of his head and grinned at him. A tug to bring his arms back down had the knight's grip tightening, and Hux tried to ignore the unexpected flutter of heat at how easily Ren could hold him down, glowering up at him instead.

 

“Ren,” he said with every ounce of reproach he could muster.

 

Ren took no heed of his tone and his grin settled into a smirk.

 

“I said I'd give you a taste of what it'd be like to have control over me. If you truly wish to make me submit, you will have to work much harder than this.”

 

Infuriated, Hux attempted to wrestle out from beneath him and found himself trapped between Ren’s legs as the knight rubbed his cock against Hux’s, making him gasp.  Ren took the opportunity to catch his open mouth in another kiss—one that stopped his struggles and weakened his resolve.  One moment he pushed back at his overconfident partner and the next he found himself rutting eagerly against him and breaking the kiss only to pant roughly against lips that tantalized him.  

 

No one had ever dared to defy him this way and Ren did it so effortlessly.  He couldn’t get over the sheer bulk of the man—the large hands that gripped his wrists, the powerful legs that pinned his.  He knew he should stop this immediately. Letting Ren soften his kisses and moan into his mouth was a mistake.  He compounded that mistake when Ren let go of his wrists and Hux wrapped his arms around the knight, clutching at his powerful back and shoulders instead of pushing him away.

 

“What did I do to deserve this?” he asked, breathless.  He meant the insubordination—or at least he told himself he did.

 

One of Ren's hands slipped between their bodies to wrap around Hux's cock, and he gasped again, his hips involuntarily canting into it. Arousal flooded his body, warming his skin and making his cheeks undoubtedly flushed. He should have more control over himself than this. He needed to gain the upper hand again. Instead he sighed against the lips that still hovered just above his.

 

"You dared to stand up against me,” Ren whispered, his breath ghosting over Hux's mouth. “You have never feared me, and you have never cowed in the face of my anger. You've caught my attention. View it as a gift or a curse, as you will."

 

“So sure of yourself, aren’t you?  Your arrogance knows no bounds.”  But he nipped at the underside of Ren’s jaw, playful as he chided him.  “Perhaps that was what drew me to you to begin with.”

 

When the knight’s mouth softened against his again he kneed him in the stomach and flipped them over, gaining the upper hand.

 

“I’ve never been afraid to play rough.  I run a warship.  Don’t think for a moment I can’t conquer the likes of you.”  He grinned down at the knight.

 

After the shock of being flipped passed, Ren laughed. It wasn't the borderline mocking laugh that he'd heard at the party or the soft laugh after he'd come. It was loud and hearty, and for all that Hux felt he should be annoyed, he found himself grinning wider. Happiness was a good look on the knight.

 

When he'd calmed, Ren lifted his hands to Hux's hips and squeezed. A hint at the power those hands held.

 

“You may try.”

 

Ren pulled Hux's hips down and ground up against his still hard cock.  Nerves aflame, Hux pressed into the touch, almost ashamed to find he’d nudged his forehead against Ren’s in a more intimate sort of contact than he usually permitted himself.

 

“Spend the night in my quarters,” he murmured, eyes squeezed shut against the sensation.  “If nothing else, I’ll show you a good time.  I won’t be satisfied until i’ve had you properly.”

 

A hand left his hip and lighted on the back of his neck, pressing him that extra inch forward to allow Ren's lips to capture his own in another kiss. It was as soft as the others, gentle but insistent. When Ren's tongue swept across Hux's lower lip, he opened his mouth to let Ren in. The knight tasted of wine and come, and Hux savored it.

 

Ren pulled away first, tongue passing over his own lips as though tasting Hux on them.

  
“Yes, sir,” he said, his eyes glittering with amusement.


End file.
